RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 58
Fennelpaw jumped in surprise at her father's question, mind so clouded with her concerns for her nest that she didn't expect him to approach. She turned to him quickly, dropping the moss and giving him a small nod. "I-It was ok...I caught my first mouse, though! I was hoping for something a little more...bigger...."Silverstar 16:42, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw slunk into camp, her frost blue eyes on the ground. The creamy-white apprentice had been avoiding Nightshade for a while, she felt as though he seemed more kntent o Fennelpaw right now and that left her with a lot of free time. She shook the dust out of her pelt and made her way to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a vole before found a shaded place to eat. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:11, August 12, 2018 (UTC) "That's great, Fennelpaw! Any prey caught is worth being proud of, no matter the size. You'll be catching rabbits and falcons in no time," Creekstar mewed, beaming happily. "I can even show you how to climb trees so we can hunt squirrels!" Nightshade joined his father and sister, purring. "Awesome job, Fennel." 15:19, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw took a chunk from the vole, a bit to violently. She chewed it and hate at least half the vole before she disposed of it and moved to the apprentices den. Her tail dragging in the dirt as she climbed into her nest. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:28, August 12, 2018 (UTC) The mottled apprentice brightened at her father's offer, ears pricking and body straightening with interest. "Really? Climb trees?" She heard her father was a climbing wizard.Silverstar 15:38, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw curled up in her nest, her slender creamy-white tail laying softly her muzzle. Her nose twitching as she listened to Nightshade with Creekstar and Fennelpaw. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 23:56, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar was encouraged by his daughters interest. Usually, when he suggested to teach tree climbing, said cat would look like he just smacked them cross the face. "Yes, tree climbing. I love to climb trees. RockClan typically don't climb trees much, since we only have a couple pockets of forest, but it's good to know." He lifted his head high and looked embarrassed and proud at the same time. "Many say I'm one of the best." Nightshade shivered at the mention of tree climbing. When he was a kit, he loved to sneak out of camp. Being the stupid dumb idiot he was, little old him decided it would be a fantastic idea to scale a tree, despite being the size of a potato and as weak as a twig and having no clue at all. He fell. And it had been one of the scariest moments of his life. He refused to learn how to climb, even with Creekstar's pestering. He never actually told Creekstar what happened. He guessed his dad was just disappointed that his kit didn't like trees. 01:57, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw swnt a scowl at a fleck of dust in the air, before shs mumbled something to herself that sounded like Why do Moth's have to invisible to everyone?. She sighed and looked at the entrance. She missed her siblings but with Max gone she knew her brothers wouldn't come back. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:35, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Hazelriver was feeling really down. He sat near the warriors den beside a thicket of bracken, watching the fronds wave in the breeze. He missed Frostfire. Why did she have to leave? Why did she pick someone else over me? I'm her brother, shouldn't I be more important than some tom she happened to run into one day? It made the pain of Whiskerclaw's absence worse. He had become comfortable in RockClan, but now that everyone who he knew was gone, he felt so alone. His sister was in another Clan, his parents were dead, and the cat he had closest to a father was also dead. Not to mention his leg was useless. Whiskerclaw promised to make his dream of being a warrior come true, and he did it. Hazelriver was a warrior now, but he still fell behind. His leg felt like a drag. 00:45, August 19, 2018 (UTC) The creamy-white she-cat lashed her tail before she stood. She wasn't going to mope around camp, uf anything she'd go to the gorge where they normally held tge gatherings. Maybe she'd find something useful for her to do there. It was still a ways off until she became a warrior. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:50, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Hollymask groomed her kits. Lavenderkit accepted the grooming happily. It was her, her brother, Pumpkinkit and Hawthornkit's apprentice ceremony shortly. Lavenderkit wasn't exactly... keen on becoming an apprentice. She was heartbroken when she learned Hollymask wasn't going to join her kits in the apprentices den. Plus, Lavenderkit wasn't a really good fighter. She play fought with her friends a lot, but she was the weakest. What if I don't make a good warrior? What if I don't ''want to be a warrior?'' Pumpkinkit on the other hand was racing around the nursery, burrs and leaves clumped in her cinnamon torbie pelt. She tackled a bit of moss from her nest, wrapping her arms around it and sinking her teeth in, pummeling it savagely with her hind paws. "When will the ceremony start, Orchidbloom?" she demanded, hopping over to her foster mothers nest with the moss hanging from her mouth. "I cannot wait anymore. I'm going to kill Hawthornkit if I have to wait longer." 02:36, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Orchidbloom gave her foster kit's massacred moss a blank stare, before focusing on the eager hairball. Twitching her whiskers in amusement, she glanced over at the kitten's Now disturbed brother. "It'll come soon enough, I promise. Just don't tear the nursery down... otherwise rebuilding it will be your outstanding first assignment." Gruffly, Hawthornkit jumped to his paws, huffing stubbornly at his sister's statement. "Oh yeah? Not if I kill you first, Patchbutt!!" His foster mother was not certain if he was serious or not, observing his fighting stance and spiked coat. Probably kitten play. "Bring it! Bring it on!"Silverstar 03:06, August 19, 2018 (UTC) "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Pumpkinkit launched herself at her brother, wrapping her arms around his shoulders just as she had done to her poor moss. Creekstar overheard the screeching coming from the nursery and thought that this was a great moment to start the kits apprentice ceremonies before anyone got murdered. "Let all cats old enough to leave camp gather for a Clan meeting!" Lavenderkit frowned up at Hollymask as Creekstar summoned the Clan. "You're going to do fine, go on now," said her mother, giving Lavenderkit's flank a gentle nudge with her nose. Hollymask turned to Eclipsekit. "It's time. Both of you go make me proud." 04:07, August 19, 2018 (UTC) "DO YPUR WORST, SPOTTYFACE!!" As Pumpkinkit wrapped her paws around Hawthornkit's shoulders, the tomkitten rolled to the ground with her. He twisted around with his tiny tail lasbing, pummelling at his sister's belly with his paws. The deputy glanced back at adoptive litter frantically. She hadn't forgotten the ceremony, rather she didn't expect the pair to get so out of hand so quickly. She snaked over to the two, glancing outside at the gathering cats before her focus was returned to the littermates. "Get up quick and do your fur, we've a ceremony to catch! What would Creekstar think of you two if both of you were late?" Eclipsekit looked up at his mother with round, gentle eyes gleaming with emotion and concern. "But what if i don't make you proud? What if i trip?!?!" The gentle-natured tom voiced his worries as he hobbled out the door. Meanwhile, Risingsun frantically made his way outside, shoving past others to get a good seat. These were his babies! Even if the clan was in the dark.Silverstar 14:00, August 20, 2018 (UTC) "SPOTTYFACE?" Pumpkinkit hollered. "What sort of insult is that?" At the sound of Orchidbloom's voice, she shoved her brother away with a smug huff. "I'll clean my pelt faster than you, daft furball," she said to Hawkthornkit, then began to rip burrs out of her pelt and lapped the tufts of fur sticking up down. "Done!" she yowled and marched to the den entrance. Hollymask purred and gave her son a loving lick on the ear. "No matter what, I'll always be proud of you." Lavenderkit stood close to her brother, feeling more nervous, but comforted by his presence. "Now go, I'll be behind you," Hollymask said. 18:02, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw scented the air as she made her way to the gorge where the Clan meetings were held, well the Gatherings anyway. The creamy-white apprentice didn't scent another cat as she entered the tall gorge, the walls seemed to climb forever until small cracks above revealed the sunny sky, heat beating down on her. She squeezed through a gap and made her way to the top of the hill. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:34, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Once all the kits were gathered, Creekstar began the ceremony. "Hawkthornkit, Pumpkinkit, Eclipsekit, and Lavenderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Hawhornpaw, Pumpkinpaw, Eclipsepaw, and Lavenderpaw. Your mentors will be Bluefrost, Pink-Eyes, Snapdragon, and Raccoonmask in that order. I hope they will pass on all they know to you four." As the Clan cheered the new apprentices names, Pumpkinpaw marched up to Pink-Eyes and touched her nose to his. "I will be an awesome apprentice," she promised. Lavenderpaw on the other hand stood as frozen as a block of ice, eyes flickering with panic. Snapdragon padded up to Eclipsepaw, dipping her head to him and touching his nose with hers. 19:16, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Pink-Eyes was a little frightened at first. Him? A mentor? He oddly touched Pumpkinpaw's nose with his, looking down at the cinnamon calico tabby with his oddly colored pink eyes. He blinked and cleared his throat awkwardly. Okay, so he sent her off to ready her nest first right? He could show her the territory first and gather fresh moss while they were at it. Maybe they'd see Grassclaw on this expedition? "Er, how about we go on a tour and gather some moss for your nest." He suggested. Bluefrost was more formal and mature when she greeted the dark tabby in front of her. "We'll start with touring the territory." She stated confidently. Surely, a little bit of nest making could wait. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 12:43, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Pumpkinpaw nodded, her gaze intense as she focused on the horizon. "Yes that sounds perfect. I will destroy this moss." She didn't wait for her mentor to give the 'go' before trudging to through the entrance with her head and tail held high. 21:26, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Hawthornpaw was glaring over at his sister the entire time he stomped over to his mentor, and he practically thudded into her. He stopped abruptly just in time to avoid impact, but his hard gaze remained locked on Pumpkinpaw. I'll wear my mentor out before ''she does! I bet a hundred pieces of fresh kill!!'' Orchidbloom always said that with Pumpkinpaw and Hawthornpaw around, it was like their strange, crazy parents never left. Both were, indeed, crazy. Eclipsepaw, meanwhile, cowered over to his mentor before offering a greeting much too polite for an immature apprentice. "Good afternoon, nice to meet you. Thanks for mentoring me." As his sister approached Raccoonmask, the tall warrior eyed her curiously. She could make a good apprentice. He could, however, feel a glare burning into the back of his neck, and turned, expecting a jealous sister (Galepaw). But to his surprise, it was a suspicious Risingsun. Huh? Why did he care so much? Raccoonmask ignored the crazy herb-smelling tom, returning his focus to his apprentice. "So, Lavenderpaw...how 'bout you make your nest first. Always a good place to start. After all, you'll wanna crash after we get back from our 'little tour'."Silverstar 23:47, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Pumpkinpaw was determined to drive her mentor more insane than Hawthornpaw could. She knew she could do it. "So are there like giant frogs out here that can eat you?" she asked. "That would be neat. I'd let one eat me, then burrow my way out and burst from it's chest," she told Pink-Eyes thoughtfully. Snapdragon gave her apprentice a kind smile. "It's my pleasure to mentor you. You can join your sister to make your nest, then we can take a tour of the territory." She made herself sound calm, but inside anxiety gripped her chest. She wasn't even Clan born and she had never been an apprentice herself. Sure, she was taught, but she never officially was one. I'll be the best mentor I can be for Eclipsepaw, she promised herself. Lavenderpaw snapped out of her frozen terror and stared shyly up at Raccoonmask. "Oh, um, okay." Her pelt burned with embarrassment from having so many eyes on her. She quickly scurried away with her ears flat and tail between her legs. What if she didn't do good? What if she wasn't good at listening and disappointed Raccoonmask? She already knew she wasn't great at listening, so this was gonna be tough. She scampered into the apprentices den and hid inside the den for a moment, breathing hard until she calmed herself. She was happy to see one of the older apprentices had gathered a giant pile of moss and bracken for nest building toward the back of the den. Creekstar slid off the highrock, pleased to see the apprentices and mentors seemed to be getting along well. His eyes fell onto Pumpkinpaw as she left camp and Hawthornpaw and felt a twinge of bittersweet amusement. Whiskerclaw and Pumpkinfrost should have been here to see this. He padded over to Orchidbloom. "Those two were a paw full," he noted. "You'll be able to officially-completely return to warrior duties now that you don't have to worry about them running around now," he said cheerfully. 03:08, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Pink-Eyes gave her an odd look but led the way from camp. "Come on, we'll need to get to the border and its a good long walk. I can show you how to hunt along the way." He stated. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:34, August 31, 2018 (UTC) "Hunt as in murdering?" Pumpkinpaw asked, looking interested. "I like murdering." 16:19, August 31, 2018 (UTC) "You've never been in a battle." The white tom stated, he gave a roll of his pink eyes and trotted forward before he spotted a mouse. He signaled for her to stop. "Okay, now take on the hunting crouch like this." He showed her how the hunting crouch was done and signaled for her to copy him. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:26, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Hmm...or I could just ruin everything for her. Mess up her hunting patrols. Squash her in battle training like an insignificant insect... Hawthornpaw planned things out thoughtfully. In the end, he decided that he would go with "all of the above". Meanwhile, Eclipsepaw was obedient as always, darting after his sister for nest-building as ordered. Orchidbloom was taken by surprise as her mate approached, so absorbed in watching the new apprentices. Even a blind feline could see that Hawthornpaw and Pumpkinpaw would wreak havoc, and it made her worry. Did she not...raise them right? Was this all her fault? If she was to have kittens of her own, would she...fail them as well? Maybe her failure to successfully carry was a sign from StarClan, maybe it simply wasn't meant to be. "Oh! Creekstar!" She jumped out of her skin slightly, swinging her front half around to face the black tom and steady her startled heart. Orchidbloom forced a smile. "I'll miss them, a lot...and yeah...I can, uh...yeah."Silverstar 17:15, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Daffodillegs moved from the medicine cat den. She couldn't believe it, she was expecting her second litter. It had been so long since she'd had her first and lost her son not long ago. Now his kits were apprentices. She gave a heavy sigh and pushed the dark thoughts from her mind. She had to find Spottedshadow and tell him. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:54, August 31, 2018 (UTC) "Are you feeling any better?" Creekstar asked, remembering his mate was a bit ill recently. "If you still aren't feeling good you can lay off on warrior duties for a little longer." "Pfft, I've murdered flies before. I can hunt. I've also had tons of practice with trying to poison Hawthornpaw - oh, uh, I didn't say that," Pumpkinpaw chattered, then crouched low and narrowed her eyes with a savage grin. "What are we killing? Can we kill cats? Can we eat them? Not sure how that would taste. I imagine cats taste like robin. Are rocks alive? Can we eat them? Will we poison anything? I like poisoning stuff." Lavenderpaw looked up from nest building as her brother padded in. She was a quick weaver - very quick, with half her nest done. "Are you happy with the mentor you got?" 18:55, August 31, 2018 (UTC) The deputy shook her head quickly at Creekstar's suggestion, tired of feeling so useless within her clan. "No, no. I'll be fine. It's time I finally make myself useful again and organize patrols. I've been locked up for far too long." Raising a paw, Orchisbloom offered a smile and nudged him with it. "Maybe you and I will finally get to go swimming again." Eclipsepaw shruggged inbetween his work, considering his sister's question only briefly. "Any mentor can be a good mentor, it all depends on am spec apprentice's will to listen and learn." He stepped back, satisified with his nest making before turning back to his sister. "Ready?"Silverstar 14:36, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Daffodillegs moved through the camp, she had to find a way to tell Spottedshadow. She'd find a way to stroll her way to CaveClan's border. The queen slipped from camp to territory outside. The ginger-and-white she-cat moved through the brush until she scented CaveClan. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:58, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar was grinning, happy to hear Orchidbloom was willing to get out and do stuff again, then he gave her a stricken look. "Water is scary." Lavenderpaw fiddled with her moss for a moment, anxiety clawing at her again as she imagined going back out to speak to her mentor. "Um, yeah, I'm ready." She slowly got to her paws and trudged out the den. 22:35, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Pink-Eyes squinted at the horizon, flinching at the sunlight before he moved forward. He signaled for Pumkinpaw to head towards the mouse. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 22:46, September 1, 2018 (UTC) The deputy rolled her pale eyes at her leader's claim. "Trees are scarier. Don't you go acting like a mouse-heart on me, Creekstar. I know you secretly like swimming." Orchidbloom leaned in closer to tease him in a quiet tone, a satirical smirk plastered on her face. "But it's ok. You're secret's safe with me." Eclipsepaw followed his sister, but not because he was scared or anything. No, um, he was just following her because she exited first. Yeah.Silverstar 22:14, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Cherrywhisker sat to the side of camp, she was talking to Creamface. The tom hadn't spoken yet about his preference. Sure, he knew what he liked but his sister didn't. Would she hate him for not liking she-cats? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 22:54, September 2, 2018 (UTC) "Trees are not scary," Creekstar said matter-o-factly, then he had a fake look of outrage. "No I do not, water and me don't mix. Okay, I know it's weird, with my name actually having creek in it, but no water for me." He sighed. "But I guess I'll swim because you made me feel guilty." Lavenderpaw stopped once she reached Raccoonmask. She had to hold her breath to stop herself from trembling, so when she spoke she sounded very strained as if someone was choking her. "Ok, I'm ready to go." (who is ashstorm) Ashstorm was sitting by the fresh-kill pile, happily stuffing a mouse with catmint. Why? He didn't even know. 00:40, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Cherrywhisker gave a heavy sigh before she nudged Creamface towards Risingsun's den. "How about you see if Risingsun needs someone to collect herbs?" She suggested. Or you could just mingle. The dark ginger-and-white warrior stood and moved towards the exit. She, on the other paw, would go hunting. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:16, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Ashstorm looked up with a bunch of catmint in a mouse jammed in his mouth. "Vhvvywvierr!" He called to Cherrywhisker, padding over to her. "Yu!" he greeted. 04:26, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Cherrywhisker looked the tom over, a bit of disdain on her face. Was he high? She hoped not, that definitely wasn't attractive. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:40, September 3, 2018 (UTC) He spit out the crap and grinned at her. "Hey! What's up?" Ashstorm asked, noticing the look that crossed Cherrywhisker's face. He was going to offer her some, but now he wasn't sure. 05:04, September 3, 2018 (UTC) "You'll never catch me in a tree. Never." Orchidbloom stated firmly, growing stubborn on the subject, although playfulness still gleamed in her optics. "If the entire ground was on fire, and a tree was my only way of survival...count me out, I'll fry." The deputy began to walk away from Creekstar, waving her tail before glancing back at him. "I'll get you back in the water. Not for me, but for you. You can't fool me, you'' love it." Raccoonmask gazed down at Lavenderpaw emotionlessly, almost in silent shock that she was so...afraid. Was he really that scary? That kinda boosted his ego. "Ok then, let's go take a gander at the border."'Silverstar' 02:26, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Cherrywhisker stared at the tom before she spoke. "I'm headed out to go hunting, your free to join if your not too high." She stated bluntly. The tabby-and-white she-cat turning abruptly to continue outside of camp. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:09, September 4, 2018 (UTC) "Convince yourself all you want," Creekstar said."But I ''guess I don't mind it that much." Lavenderpaw nodded and scuttled after her mentor as they left camp, almost shaking as she imagined tripping on a root and embarrassing herself. Ashstorm followed. "Hey, I'm not high," he retorted. "I was just playing around." 20:02, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Cherrywhisker held a smile on her face. "Sure, whatever floats your leaf." She said with a slight laugh. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:04, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Ugh, he sure did like to beat around the bush...Orchidbloom stopped once more to huff at the tom, flicking an ear dismissively before setting things straight. "Find then, Mr. I'm-just-ok-with-everything...Tonight, we're going swimming. See you at moonhigh, Fishstar." She gave him a sarcastic wink of acknowledgement before finally turning away from Creekstar. Back to duties, back to duties...patrols could probably go out. Border or something. Eager to catch up with his sister and her mentor, Eclipsepaw strode over to his mentor with a wide, professional grin. "Can we go out now, please?" He asked Snapdragon politely.---- Cloudfrost laid around camp, bored out of her mind, but with no interest in exploring outside during sunlight hours.Silverstar 00:08, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Oh no she didn't, Creekstar thought to himself, sarcastically offended at being called Fishstar. He was Squirrelstar, obviously. He padded away to do leader stuff. Snapdragon nodded, leading her apprentice out and hoping to catch up to Raccoonmask to copy what he did with Lavenderpaw's training. "Can you lead the way to Raccoonmask and Lavenderpaw?" she asked Eclipsepaw, curious to see how strong his sense of smell was. She was inwardly impressed with how polite he was. He was nothing like Pumpkinpaw and Hawthornpaw. Pumpkinpaw stalked her mouse, then sprang, landing heavily on top of it, then sinking her teeth into its neck. Ashstorm galloped after Cherrywhisker. "So what are we hunting for? We could try and catch a deer." 02:49, September 5, 2018 (UTC) "Don't be absurd," Cherrywhisker retorted to his suggestion. "I want food not to end up dead or worse, crow-food." She gave a visible shudder and kept walking. "I'd prefer something much smaller than a hawk." Pink-Eyes gave a nod. "Good job, its not every day an apprentice is able to catch prey on their first day." He praised her. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:58, September 5, 2018 (UTC) "I would try hunting a deer," Ashstorm said thoughtfully, adding that to his bucket list. "We could try fishing." Pumpkinpaw flashed Pink-Eyes a grin. "I've had loads of practice. What are we doing now?" 02:49, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Pink-Eyes smiled softly before he turned his head towards the CaveClan border, now to the tour. "Bury that and we'll come back later for it." He said. Cherrywhisker snorted and swished her tail. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:32, September 5, 2018 (UTC) "I can smell my sister from anywhere!" Eclipsepaw stated honestly, before cowering away in embarrassment after he realized what he said. "Well, I mean...I'd know her scent anywhere. We are ''siblings, after all." Trying to push that awkward statement into the past, he tasted the air to being tracking his littermate and her mentor. ''I'll get him in that water, one way or another...he better hope he doesn't wake up on a tree floating down the river. Hah. Orchidbloom glanced around camp, contemplating who to send on patrols. The new apprentices were out themselves, so maybe she'd just go lighter on the adult patrols...hmm... "Cloudfrost!" The deputy yelled the albinistic cat's name a little louder than planned, causing Cloudfrost to flinch and run into a wall. "Fox-dung!" "Sorry...Cloudfrost, would you be up to a border patrol? You could take whomever you'd like."Silverstar 22:30, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Snapdragon let out a mrrow of laughter and followed as Eclipsepaw led the way. Ashstorm got an over dramatic expression. "Do you have a problem with fishing?" he asked when she just snorted. Pumpkinpaw nodded, kicking way too much earth over the prey at super speed. The pile was about as tall as she was once she was finished. "What now?" 14:17, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Cherrywhisker shrugged. "No but then again I'm don't have a taste for, or really ever had it." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:32, September 13, 2018 (UTC) "Aw, c'mon, it'll be fun!" Ashstorm gave her a playful nudge. "Please?" 03:13, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Cherrywhisker gave a sigh. "Fine.. but don't get me wet!" She said. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:17, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives